1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been constant demands for photographing swing movements in order to correct swing positions, analyze swing orbits, etc.
However, according to previous photographing of swing movements, after a human eye detects a predetermined moment, a time to press a shutter was taken, and a memory capacity was insufficient for continuation of high speed and high resolution photographing.